Ryun Mazuka
Ryun Mazuka (リュンマズカ, Mazuka Ryun) is the title character, and main protagonist of all of ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk)'s stories. He is a Missing-nin from Yamagakure. He also is a former member of the Fourth Relief Platoon. Due to his reputation as a war hero in early battles in the Fifth Great Shinobi War, he is called Yamamori (山守, Guardian of a Mountain) by those who knew him. Appearance Ryun appears like a typical teenage boy, tall and muscular. He has long, wavy sapphire hair and matching blue eyes. His outfit consists of a black, sleeveless shirt, a long gray coat wrapped around his neck and worn as a cape, a pair of gray cargo pants, and black shinobi boots with gray wrappings around them. He also wears black gloves, with wrappings similar to the ones on his boots under his right glove. Personality He is a carefree guy, who's personality seems to attract many. He is very warm towards his friends and family alike. Ryun is shown to have a compassionate, yet serious attitude when it comes to friends and family. He keeps most painful and conflicting thoughts inside, so he can "keep others from worrying about him". Although this method causes him to suffer more than he should. His closest friends, such as his cousin, can see right through this and are often his closest confidants. He also tends to worry about those close to him, even when they are completely okay. Whenever angered or in combat, Ryun is fairly calm, serious, and level-headed. In battle he has shown himself to have a calm, collected manner, analyzing his opponent's moves and properly choosing how to counter them. He is shown to keep this demeanor until he begins winning by a large margin. He is then shown to become rather cocky, even going so far as to taunt and belittle his opponents. He often lets enemies know that he is proud of his power, as he has worked very hard for it. Background Ryun fought briefly in the Fifth Great Shinobi War, along with the Fourth Relief Platoon, his teammates. A young Chunin at the time, Ryun grew and experienced much pain with close friends dying in fierce battles, sometimes right before his eyes. However, during the course of the war, he became close to his cousin, Tora Mazuka, and the two became close confidants. In the last days of the war, Tora went missing during the invasion of Kirigakure. Upon return to Yamagakure, Ryun went to Gokuto Tsurugi to help stage a search operation, to which, the Kage refused due to lack of shinobi warriors due to fatalities in the war, and lack of funds. Enraged by the refusal to save his family member and best friend, Ryun left the village without warning. It was at this time that Ryun awakened the Taifugan and Chuto Taifugan kekkai genkai of his clan, the Mazuka. To date Ryun is not listed as a criminal missing-nin, however, his village is attempting to hunt him down, and his former teammates attempting to bring him back, while he continues his search for Tora. Abilities It seems that Ryun is a very smart individual, even being able to defeat shinobi of the Jonin rank single-handedly, making him at least at Jonin level in terms of fighting capabilities, as well as being able to analyze and discern the nature of his opponent's abilities after seeing it been performed only once using only the purest of logic. It might be noted that in each of his previous battles, Ryun makes use of strategy and planning instead of outright battle tactics. Coyote Summoning Ryun was first taught how to use the Summoning Technique by Aoi. After allowing Ryun to sign the Summoning Contract with the Coyotes, Aoi took Ryun through the execution of the technique in order to provide Ryun with allies in future battles. Additionally, Aoi's other motivation to teaching Ryun how to summon, was in order to help Ryun to realize, and take advantage of, the Ten-Tails' chakra reserves. The type of coyotes that Ryun can summon at any time is proportional to his chakra and skill, as when he first started out he could only summon one. Hyōrinmaru Hyōrinmaru (氷輪丸, "Ice Ring", idiomatically "Frozen Full Moon") is Ryun's personal summon. He is a white coyote with a Yamagakure headband for a collar, red eyes and unusually long claws. Hyōrinmaru can use water and wind type jutsu, as well as combine them into ice type jutsu. He uses these as defenses and as collaboration ninjutsu with Ryun or whoever summons him. Hyōrinmaru is a lazy and unenthusiastic coyote who apparently spends much of his time asleep and which no one, except Ryun, appears to try and stop him from doing. In fact, he rarely directly addresses any person other than Ryun, his summoner. He is not particularly interested in whatever is going on around him, although he is surprisingly observant and a capable analyst. Unlike many of the coyote summons, he is not violent or overly arrogant. He initially does not seem to care a great deal for his fellows, showing no visible signs of distress or concern. However, this indifferent attitude seems to be dispelled with a comrade's death. He comments that it's horrible if one doesn't spare even a word for his dead comrades. Hyōrinmaru himself is notably affected by death, being drained of his motivation to fight. After arguing with Ryun for a while, he states that he's not the type for revenge, but his desire to not see any more comrades die proves to be enough motivation for him to keep fighting. Hyōrinmaru seems to be opposed to the notion of killing people, offering foes a chance to run away instead of having him finish them off. [[Four Paths of Ryun Ryun's most powerful and most used technique is the Four Paths of Ryun (リュニョンド, Ryun Yondō). Ryun based it on the Six Paths of Pain technique used by Pain twenty years ago, and is the best representation of the power of Izanami, the technique used by possessors of the Taifugan eye. This technique allows Ryun to control four separate bodies as though they were his own. Each of these bodies are reanimated corpses that were both kept mobile by and made use of Ryun's chakra. In order to use the technique, Ryun remains in a large, secure area, and uses his Taifugan eyes in combination with his Izanami jutsu to transmit chakra. From there, he will mold his chakra into his clan's Yin chakra and uses it's electromagnetic qualities to control the electromagnetic brain signals of the separate bodies. However, to control them, Ryun has to be close by, and ideally at the highest point possible so that he could have the best range possible, much like Pain's jutsu. Also like Pain, the bodies under Ryun's control share his Taifugan. Unlike the Pain Rikudo, this jutsu is actually not based on the same theme as Pain/Nagato's jutsu. It is based on the Three Jewels in Buddhism. The main path is the one that deviates from the path of Buddhism, called a Tirthika. This is symbolic of Ryun's disbelief in the faith of Buddhism. The other three paths, are based on the Three Jewels themselves Buddha, Dharma, and Sangha. Trivia * Ryun Uchiha was merely a test character to attempt a few ideas and to learn the rules of roleplaying, this is my original Ryun character, completed. * Ryun is one of only three people to have the Taifugan, and by extension, the Izanami technique. He is, however, the only one known to shape Izanami in different ways. * Hyōrinmaru, Ryun's coyote summon, is named after Toshiro Hitsugaya's zanpakuto from Bleach. * Because I liked the mythology and the basic design of the Nagato/Pain character, Ryun is modeled to be Nagato's opposite. While Nagato represented the "Inner Path" of Buddhism, Ryun represents it's "Outer Path" as he is one that does not walk on Buddhism's path or belief system. * In the Bingo Book, Ryun is listed as follows; ** An A-rank Missing-nin. ** Former Chunin by rank, but has Jonin-level capabilities. ** Has a high level of chakra. ** If confronted by a large group, attack and detain. If confronted by one-two ninja, victory is possible, but battle is unadvised. ** Status: Wanted alive by Yamagakure. See Also * Reference: Character 1 (Ryun Uchiha) * Mazuka Clan